prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Kelly
Barbara Jean "Barbie" Blank is an American model, professional wrestler, dancer and professional wrestling valet better known by her ring name Kelly Kelly. She is currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment on its Smackdown brand. Trivia *On a July 4th episode of ECW, Kelly Kelly's breasts were painted red and blue and had stars put on her nipples in honor of the ocassion. *When Kelly Kelly started doing strip shows called Kelly Kelly's Expose, her boyfriend used to come out to the ring and try to wrap a towel around her. Quotes Career History Ohio Valley Wrestling World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) contacted her modeling agency and invited her to their developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) for a try out despite her having no previous wrestling experience and eventually offered her a contract. Even after being called up to the main roster she continued to fly back and forth to OVW's base city Louisville, Kentucky once a week to work shows; first as a ring announcer and referee, then as a wrestler. One of her first matches took place at the September 6 OVW TV tapings where she participated in a Women's battle royal won by ODB. Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) Blank debuted for the Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) brand as Kelly Kelly on the first episode of the weekly television program—June 13, 2006—becoming the youngest Diva on the WWE roster. Her character, an exhibitionist, was introduced performing a striptease for the crowd. The next week, while performing another striptease, Kelly was interrupted by her on-screen boyfriend, Mike Knox, who came to the stage and covered her with a towel before dragging her backstage. Her stripping became a weekly segment known as Kelly's Exposé and usually followed the same routine; Kelly would dance and strip until she was interrupted by Knox who was "upset" by her exhibitionism and showing off her body to others.] Eventually Knox began "forcing" Kelly to accompany him to ringside so he could keep an eye on her, making her his de facto valet. As a result, she found herself involved in the feud developing between Mike Knox and partner Test with Tommy Dreamer and his partner The Sandman, including being dragged into the ring and spanked by Dreamer and inadvertently hit with a cane by Sandman when Knox used her as a shield. She made her ECW in-ring debut on the August 22, 2006 episode of ECW on Sci-Fi in a losing effort as part of a six-person mixed tag team match which saw herself, Knox, and Test lose to Dreamer, Sandman and Torrie Wilson, in what was the last match of the feud. Following this feud, Kelly and Knox were moved into a storyline with CM Punk in which Kelly obviously had a crush on Punk, causing Knox to become increasingly protective and jealous. Things came to a head when Kelly dressed as Punk for ECW's "Halloween Costume Contest," enraging Knox and leading to a match between the two, during which Kelly cheered for Punk. At December to Dismember, Kelly and Knox took on the team of Ariel and Kevin Thorn in a mixed tag match, during which Knox refused to allow Kelly to tag him in before abandoning her altogether, leaving her to be beaten badly by Ariel. On the following edition of ECW, Kelly defeated Ariel with a roll-up on her first ECW singles match, after which Knox made his way to the ring with flowers only to throw them in Kelly's face and perform his signature swinging reverse STO on her, ending their relationship and giving her a scripted injury—removing her from the program for six weeks. She returned to television on January 16, 2007 and cut a promo announcing she was newly single and bringing back Kelly's Exposé. The next week, Extreme Exposé, a spin-off to the previous Exposé segment involving not just Kelly but Brooke and Layla performing choreographed dances in the ECW ring, debuted. The trio danced nearly-weekly for the next few months, tapering off when Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was moved to ECW in the June draft lottery and all three ladies began actively pursuing him. Later, however, Kelly shifted her attentions towards the much more slovenly looking Balls Mahoney, to the amusement of Miz and her Exposé sisters who spent their time mocking his look. After Brooke was released from the company in November, Extreme Exposé dissolved, and Kelly began taking part in more wrestling matches with Layla. Raw The 2008 WWE Draft left Kelly as the only female wrestler on ECW, and upon its completion she was moved to Raw starting with the July 7 episode. No on-camera explanation was given other than her being unaware that a wrestler contract kept superstars on different brands.At Survivor Series, Kelly teamed with fellow Raw Divas against the SmackDown! Divas, in which her team won. At Armageddon 2008, Kelly teamed with Maria, Michelle McCool and Mickie James in a winning effort against Jillian Hall, Maryse, Victoria and Natalya. On April 5, 2009, Kelly competed in a Divas Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXV, but the match was won by Santina Marella. On the May 18 episode of Raw, Kelly won a Battle Royal by eliminating Beth Phoenix and Mickie James, to become the number one contender to the WWE Divas Championship. She won her title match against Maryse by disqualification, meaning the championship did not change hands, and lost a subsequent rematch by pinfall two weeks later on June 8. At SummerSlam 2009, Kelly competed in a pre-show divas battle royal, but lost when Chavo Guerrero flipped Kelly and Eve Torres over the top rope. Kelly teamed with Gail Kim, and Melina in a losing effort against Beth Phoenix, Natalya, and Michelle McCool at the Bragging Rights PPV. Smackdown During the 2010 Draft, on April 26, 2010, Kelly was drafted to Smackdown. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' ***K2 / Kelly Killer (Leg drop bulldog, sometimes preceded by stepping off the back of an opponent on all fours) *'Signature moves' **Diving crossbody **Headscissors takedown **Kelly Killer'' (Handspring back elbow smash) * * *'Tag teams and stables' **Extreme Expose *'Wrestlers managed' **Mike Knox (WWE) (2006) **The Miz (WWE) (2007) See also *Kelly Kelly’s event history *Kelly Kelly’s gimmicks External links and references *Kelly Kelly profile at CAGEMATCH.net Kelly, Kelly Kelly, Kelly Kelly, Kelly Kelly, Kelly